Natural Remedies
by Twilight Walters
Summary: Scully is suffering with a cold and sore throat, so she decides to resort to an unorthodox old natural remedy that has never failed her. The question is who can she recruit to take part in her little remedy experiment?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Natural Remedies

Author: Twilight Walters

Distribution: Anywhere but please let me know

Rating: R / M

Categories: Romance Humor

Keywords: Mulder/Scully romance

Spoilers: None

Summary: Scully is suffering with a cold and sore throat, so she decides to resort to an unorthodox old natural remedy that has never failed her. The question is who can she recruit to take part in her little remedy experiment?

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Chris Carter and Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

Feedback: I live for feedback, please review.

x

Natural Remedies By Twilight Walters

Washington DC Basement Office 08:15am

Mulder paused outside the doorway to the basement office, wrinkling his nose in distain as he smelt the familiar unpleasantly pungent aroma that caused his stomach to lurch. Taking one last breath of semi fresh air, he prepared his senses for the impending onslaught. Stepping into the office he faltered momentarily as he adjusted to the nasal invasion.

"Sorry Mulder." His partner sniffled as she cooed over her mug of hot 'cold and flu' medicine. "I know you don't like the smell but I didn't have time before I left this morning, I over slept."

Mulder studied the vision before him of his partner peering over a steaming mug, her eyes were red and her nose looked sore. 'God even when she is sick she still looks sexy.' Mulder mused to himself.

"It's okay." He replied annoyed with himself for allowing that thought to slip into his mind while she was suffering. "How are you feeling this morning Scully?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Not great." Scully replied as she brushed a wayward lock of hair from her face before crinkling her nose to stop a sneeze.

"Well, at least you got some sleep... you must feel a little better for that?" Mulder asked, studying his partner intently.

"No...I should rephrase that. I couldn't sleep all night, then my alarm went off and it was like a sleeping pill, I was out for the count." She shook her head in dismay.

Mulder looked at her with sympathy. He couldn't recall ever seeing her sick like this before. "Why don't you take some time off Scully? No one will think any less of you."

Scully almost laughed her reply. "Can you imagine it Mulder? 'Doctor Scully can't come to work today, she has a cold' I'd be a laughing stock." She crinkled her nose once again feeling the need to sneeze.

"I see your point. Can't you write a prescription for yourself or something?"

"I have only ever known one thing that actually works for a cold and sore throat and it is not available via prescription." She smirked remembering her university days.

"Really? What's that?" Mulder asked intrigued.

A small smile played on Scully's lips as her eyes visibly brightened. "It's a ... shot of something that is high in protein and glucose. I used to use it all the time, when I was at medical school, sort of a natural remedy. It never failed me." She added as she wistfully recalled her more carefree days.

"But...if it never fails then why can't you get it on prescription?" Mulder asked confused.

"I never said it 'never fails', I said it had 'never failed me'. Anyway, it is somewhat unorthodox... to say the least." She added cryptically.

Mulder creased his brow in confusion "But if it is just protein and glucose?"

"It is." Scully confirmed. "But its more the way it has to be administered." Mulder arched his brow indicating to Scully that he needed her to explain. "It has to be fresh and hot. The 'shot' has to be administered directly to the back of the throat, at force."

"An injection into the back of the throat?" Mulder looked horrified at the thought.

"No... a shot...like a drink." She added amused at his confusion "and at force...normally around 30kph."

"And this can't be done?" Mulder asked perplexed.

"Oh...it can be done. But like I said it is very unorthodox, a natural remedy that would require a willing volunteer. Not very scientific... mind you, under the right conditions...and if the subjects were monitored..." she trailed off going into her scientific persona before looking to her partner and raising one eyebrow "What do you say Mulder. Care to be part of a medical experiment?"

Scully crossed the room and perched on Mulder's desk in front of him, her skirt rising slightly, exposing the lace trim of her thigh highs and causing Mulder to shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"What exactly is this natural remedy? Just protein and glucose?" He asked as he pulled a file from the top of his in tray to hold over his lap and hide his obvious growing physical reaction caused by her close proximity.

The smile on her face reached all the way to her eyes now. Mulder couldn't recall ever seeing her smile so widely and he had never seen the look that was now evident in her eyes; suddenly she didn't look ill at all.

"Sperm." She stated, not so innocently.

Mulder straightened in his chair, shocked by her statement. 'Surely she didn't say what I think she said?' Mulder asked his subconscious but needed confirmation "Come again?"

"Exactly." She replied mischievously. "Cum." She smirked as he opened the file to cover his now blatantly obvious hard on. She gave an unmistakable girly giggle, she knew she could affect him with her simple words, yet for some reason, the thought enthralled her more in her semi-drowsy drug induced state so she continued to tease him in a purr "jism...seed...spunk."

Mulder squirmed uncomfortably and pulled his chair closer to his desk almost unable to believe his ears. "Umm..." he whimpered biting his bottom lip "... and this needs to be administered to the back of the throat?" he squeaked.

"Um hum." Scully replied moistening her lips with the tip of her tongue. "Directly to the back of the throat at a rough speed of 30kph...the speed of ejaculation." She purred.

"The speed of..." Mulder tried to repeat her statement but trailed off breathlessly. "This would be administered with a medical instrument?" he was hesitant to ask but had to hear her answer.

"No... A biological one. Hot. Hard. And Fast." She whispered suggestively. "So...What do you say Agent Mulder..." She grabbed the arms of his chair and pushed him back from the desk revealing his tented pants before she purred. "Care to take part in this experiment?" she leaned down on the chair arms as she eyed his engorged crouch wantonly, allowing her blouse to fall forward to reveal her firmly rounded bust.

"I think..." Mulder said breathlessly before regaining control of his vocal cords "that you have taken too much medication."

"Are you turning me down Agent Mulder?" she asked surprised by his reaction, it wasn't that she thought her self irresistible but she had never know a man turn down a blowjob. "I can assure you Mulder, what they say about catholic girls is true...we give the best head...and we always swallow." She heard a whimper escape his lips and smiled knowingly "So Agent Mulder...Are you really going to turn down a blowjob... with no strings attached?"

Mulder closed his eyes and took another deep breath as he willed his body to behave, even as his mind imagined his normally oh-so-professional partner on her knees with her mouth around his cock. He shook his head to dislodge the image as his hands took a hold of her forearms and pushed her back gently. He stood and turned her around before marching her to her desk. Placing his hands on her shoulders he forced her to be seated before turning her back to her computer.

"Agent Scully." He stated calmly "You have become delirious...drink your cold and flu concoction."

Scully watched him retreat to his desk from the corner of her eye before returning her attention back to her monitor with a wickedly naughty smile playing on her features.

Mulder sat at his desk and took a calming breath before chancing a glance at his partner. She was still smiling, that he could handle, but then she made his mind whirl. She moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue, he was unable to suppress the longing groan from escaping his throat.

"You realize..." Mulder stated matter-of-factly "Now I am never going to be able to get any work done today." Her smile broadened but she remained silent, refusing to reply to his comment.

X


	2. Chapter 2

Washington DC AD Skinners Office 11:45am

Agents Mulder and Scully had been in a meeting with their superior since 11 o'clock but the meeting had yet to touch on it proposed purpose.

"Agent Mulder?" Skinner asked annoyed "Agent Mulder, are you with us?" his voice was insistent enough to break through Mulder's day dream.

"Yes Sir. Sorry Sir. I'm a little distracted today." Mulder said glancing at Scully noticing her hiding a smile behind her hand.

"I see." Skinner stated before Scully dissolved into another sneezing fit; it was the third time since she had been in his office. Skinner passed her the box of Kleenex that sat on his desk and made a mental note to ask Kimberly to purchase some more. "You aren't exactly yourself either Agent Scully?"

"I'm fine Sir." She replied automatically.

Skinner knew, just as well as Mulder, never to believe the Scully patented 'I'm fine' line, which translated roughly into 'I've never felt more awful in my entire life.' Skinner breathed a sign of resignation. "Right. We will pick this meeting up later in the week when we are all a little more focused."

Mulder exhaled in relief "Thank you Sir." He stated with sincerity, truly grateful for his bosses understanding nature. He stood grabbing his suit jacket from the arm of the chair to hold in front of him to disguise his still semi-erect penis that was yet to go placid.

"Agent Scully, can I have a word. In private." Skinner added directing his comment to Scully but looking at Mulder.

"Of course." Scully replied hesitantly before looking to Mulder. Mulder nodded to them both in silence before existing the room.

"Dana...Is everything okay?" Skinner asked concerned.

"Fine, Sir." Skinner arched his brow in an imitation of her patented expression bringing a smile to her face. "Really, I'm fine." She laughed "It's just this cold."

Skinner visibly relaxed "You're sure?" she nodded her head in reply "Okay. That's all I wanted."

Scully stood and strode to the door knowing she had been dismissed. As she place her hand on the door knob Skinner added "Let me know if there is anything I can do."

She turned immediately with an unrecognizable expression on her face "Sir...How do you feel about medical experiments?"

X 


	3. Chapter 3

Washington DC Basement Office 02:07pm

Agent Mulder strode into the basement office and found his partner working contently behind her computer. He was expecting a verbal bashing so when she was quiet he thought he would take to initiative to apologise before she could start to rant.

"I am so sorry Scully. I was only going to be a minute. I just popped down to VCU to say hi to a few old friends. I thought I would be back before you even noticed." Mulder used an almost pleading tone seeking forgiveness.

"It's okay." She said surprised by his outburst.

"Still, I was only going to stay ten minutes but then Matt started talking about this case they had been working on and then I got involved in the profiling and... I am really sorry." Mulder stated again. She had said that she didn't mind but he knew how sensitive she was about being ditched, and he had vowed to never do that again.

"Did you have fun?" she asked lightly confirming that she really was fine with the lack of his presence for a couple of hours.

"Yeah. Actually I did. It's nice not to be presumed wrong." Mulder said wistfully then realized the implications of his statement "Oh God. I don't mean that 'you' always presume me wrong."

Scully laughed out load at this comment. "What has got you so jumpy?" she asked intrigued.

"Nothing..." Mulder stated shaking his head. "Just something some of the guys said... What did Skinner want to see you for anyway?"

"Oh, he just wanted to check that I was okay...I should really stop saying 'I'm Fine.'." Scully said with a quirky smile.

"You really should." Mulder agreed a little too quickly before asking "Have you eaten yet?"

Scully bit her lip in contemplation, suppressing a smirk "If you mean have I had lunch then, no I haven't."

Mulder eyed her suspiciously "You seem a lot better... healthier?"

"Yeah, actually I feel great." She confirmed.

"Thank God." Mulder breathed a sign of relief. "I don't know if I could handle you delirious again." He smiled a warm smile at her uncharacteristic behavior.

"Umm...just goes to show though, natural remedies still work." She stated keeping her eyes low.

"What?" Mulder squeaked as his eyes grew wide in shock at the implications of her comment.

"Not everyone is as 'adverse' as you are to medical experiments." Scully stated calmly.

"Wha...but who?" Mulder asked in disbelief. "When? You were with me and Skinner most of the day?"

The corners of Scully's mouth twitched up involuntarily into a smirk.

Mulder watched her reaction dismayed "No... Tell me you didn't...Skinner?" Mulder asked.

Scully neither confirmed of denied Mulder's fears, instead she opted changed the subject "So lunch?"

X 


	4. Chapter 4

Washington DC Basement Corridor 05:34pm 

The afternoon had gone quickly after the two agents had stopped for lunch. Mulder had remained in his thoughts for most of its duration, which had allowed Scully the quiet that she needed to steam through the open reports, enabling them to actually leave on time for once.

The agents stood in the hall waiting for the elevator as Mulder's mind began to wonder. 'No...Not Skinner? Surely she didn't.' he wondered before deciding to concentrate on more entertaining aspects of the day. 'I used to do it all the time in medical school... I can assure you Mulder Catholic girls give great head.' An almost inaudible hum escaped from the back of Mulder's throat as the elevator lights indicated the carriage was heading to their floor.

Scully eyed her partner suspiciously as he maneuvered his jacket in his arms, once again disguising himself. 'He's been doing that a lot today.' Scully thought as her lips turned up into a smile. 'Poor man... I really shouldn't have propositioned him... but how was I to know he would turn me down... it could have been mutually beneficial.'

The elevator pinged as the doors opened to admit them. Scully frowned see the elevator was almost at capacity, there was still room for the both of them though.

Scully edged her way to the back of the elevator with Mulder close behind her. She haltered suddenly seeing a familiar expanse of chest in front of her, her eyes snapped up immediately.

"Agent Scully, Agent Mulder." Skinner acknowledged both agents but only made eye contact with Scully as he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Sir." Scully replied uncertainly but Mulder remained quiet burning holes in his superior with his eyes.

"How's your cold and throat?" Skinner asked casually.

Scully beamed a smile at him "All better now thank you... natural remedies can work wonders." She added as if answering his unvoiced question.

Mulder clenched his fists at his sides studying his bosses domineer and seeing the red blush tinge his superiors neck and ears. As if sensing her partner's reaction Scully placed her hand on Mulder's in a calming gesture, hidden from view by the mass of people.

"I am glad to hear it." Skinner replied as the elevator pinged to announce it had arrived at the car park level. As the carriage emptied Mulder placed his hand on Scully's lower back firmly signaling his claim as he guided her out of the carriage.

Mulder looked to Skinner over his shoulder giving him a deadly stare as he jostled Scully towards their parked vehicles, which sat next to each other. Although their superior was not one to be easily intimated Mulder saw the man's chest expanded as he took a swift intake of breath before briskly walking in the other direction to his car.

"Mulder!" Scully whimpered in protest as she was forced to trot to keep up with the enforced pace.

Mulder pulled his gaze from Skinner's retreating back. "Sorry Scully." He whispered slowing the pace as they neared their vehicles. Scully glanced in the direction he had been looking, a small smile played on her lips as the figure retreated into darkness. She suppressed the smile brought on by her partner's protectiveness.

They both rounded their cars in unison and unlocked the drivers' doors. "Scully?" Mulder said suddenly.

"Umm?" she replied tossing her briefcase onto the back seat.

"If you're...umm...symptoms come back...give me a call?"

Scully smiled broadly before replying cryptically "Mulder, You're on my speed dial."

The End

Author's notes - This little puppy just jumped into my head and demanded to be written. I hope you liked it. Please leave feedback or review me. I am still really new to posting so your opinions really count.


End file.
